Travelling Tips and Tactics
Along the broken and abandon roads of Fairview there is a lot to explore. Different outposts and end zones that everyone would like to visit, here we'll give you some important tips on traveling. Preparation and Tips to Remember Whilst Traveling Along with anything you do, you have to plan ahead when you're traveling. What supplies you bring might depend on where you're traveling to and what stage of the game you're currently in. Such as a newer player who's not familiar with the game or a veteran player who knows the horrors of the street like the back of their hand. For the purposes of this tips and tactics, we'll assume you're a newer player and traveling to another Outpost such as Dogg's Stockade, Precinct 13, Fort Pastor, or if you're ready for it, even Secronom Bunker. No matter where you're going, here are a few things to remember: '' # ''Always bring Medical Supplies and Food. (You don't want to walk all this way only to die and be sent back to where you were traveling from). # If you have it in your funds, also bring a spare armour or two. # We'll want to check the Boss Map for any scary Bosses that may be preventing you from reaching your destination, remember, you can always change navigation. http://www.hollowprestige.com/explore/boss-map # We'll also want to keep the OA Indicator up in case of any Outpost Attacks!https://deadfrontier.com/OA.php # Now that we've got the route fairly marked out after checking for bosses and/or Outpost Attacks, we're ready to make the route and starting going. Depending on where you're traveling, be sure to count the blocks and remember where possibly dead-ends are that might slow down your travel. # If you're wealthy, and don't mind the cost, throw a speed boost on. If you're a Gold Member, you'll be paying 7 credits for a two hour boost and 30 credits for a twenty-four hour boost. If you don't have Gold Membership, it'll be 10 and forty respectively. # Be sure that while traveling you '''watch your energy'. You don't want to hit 0% energy and be surrounded by infected.'' # You might also like to check the status of your character as you journey.http://dfprofiler.com/ We've got it down! You're ready to travel and you'll get there in safety since you've prepared. Be sure to watch for those Leapers though! Passive Traveling When Passive Traveling the player typically ignores any infected and/or players, or loot spots. This method is used to make the traveling as fast as possible. When To Use Your Weapons There is only one reason you'd use your weapons when using this method, killing a siren before it can scream. The local aggro is a better trade off than letting the siren scream and attracting twice as many zeds. Can I Loot? If a spot appears to have no enemies around it, you can. This rarely happens in the later zones. This will increase your travel time drastically. If you want to pick a few items up on your way to your destination, your best bet is lootable vehicles. You can loot them while moving, which could mean dodging any enemy attacks and your travel time doesn't take as big of a hit. Manage Your Energy. This was already mentioned in the General Tips section above, but it's extremely important especially when using this method. Energy is your friend. Aggressive Traveling Aggressive traveling is when the player uses a weapon to kill off any enemies that get near, along with the potential of traveling in multiplayer. When To Use Your Weapons If you're in multiplayer the odds are you will already have a ton of local aggro just by entering the same block as someone else and infected either hearing or seeing you walk by. Feel free to use your weapons to thin the crowds a little bit or to gain some distance between you and fast moving enemies. Can I Loot? This comes down to what you and the people you're traveling with decided on. It is suggested you do not loot at all, but if time is not important then feel free. Should I Wait For Others? Well, this is up to you. If you have easy communication with them like a voice chat, then yes. If they're a random player that decided to start shooting their Machine Guns and start grinding, then no, leave them to die. It's the apocalypse, a great tool for natural selection. As a general rule, you should tell one another you will sprint the first half of the block and walk the rest. This will allow the players to maintain their energy and no one gets left behind. Enter a new block/instance at the same time. This will spawn more zombies at first, but it means the people you're traveling with are less likely to get hit by enemies on your tail if they quickly switch targets. Category:Tips & Tactics